Her Unknown
by ImmortalxPoison
Summary: Elizabeth was a happily married woman in Norway, everything she wanted was there, her students, her husband, her friends. She never knew something was missing until Aleister showed up in a world of smoke.
1. Chapter 1: Out Of The Ashes

Chapter One: Out Of The Ashes

Present Day Norway

"That will end our class today, make sure you complete the papers I handed out earlier," she told the class as she turned to face them. She had no accent like the rest of the staff or students who held an Eastern Norwegian accent. Unlike them, she spoke with a clear southern accent from Virginia which seemed to keep the attention of her students. The sound of the bell dismissing the teenage students rung loudly through the room followed by a sudden shuffle of papers and shoes on the floor. "Do not forget!" she yelled to them as she watched them file out of the room one by one. Once the last student was gone a man stepped into the room with his arms casually crossed.

"How is it, you give them homework and yet you are still their favorite?" He asked as he uncrossed his arms and walked nearer to her reaching out and tugging her hips towards him. She seemed to be caught off guard because the papers in her hands fell to the floor. "Its just not fair," he commented with a kiss on her lips. She giggled lightly as she pulled back, looking around the room scanning for any faces.

"Barlan, you know you cant do that while we're teaching," she whispered to him as she slid her hands up behind his neck. She let out a soft sigh and hung her head back somewhat from him, refusing another kiss.

"Well Elizabeth...I am just not sure if I can wait until we get home," he told her with a small grin. He was a well dressed man, tall and dark haired, his face was rugged and attractive, everything about him was almost perfect. Her first student walked into the room and cleared her throat to announce herself as she sat in the back of the room. Elizabeth quickly pulled back and pushed him away while she fixed her dress she was wearing.

"Hello Miss. Delaqu," she said to the girl as she walked behind her desk. "Mister Chanc I will speak with you later on that topic," she said politely to him. He chuckled slightly and nodded his head turning away to walk through the incoming rush of students. She knew everyone knew they were married but it always made her uncomfortable when they saw the two of them together while they were at work. She avoided showing too much affection and even went out of her way sometimes to not speak with him during school hours.

By the end of the day, she sat at her desk with a defeated sigh, her feet were sore from her new shoes she was breaking in and everything in general was starting to take a toll on her emotional well being. As she sat back watching the crowds outside disperse into the buses and return the readied minds of her students back to their homes she heard her husband enter the room.

"You realize one day someone might catch us kissing and you may die of embarrassment?" He smirked slightly as he pulled a chair up to her desk. He always loved to tease her about her moral sense of public displays of affection around her students. She rolled her eyes and looked over at him, tossing a pencil at his chest which he caught with ease. "Ouch," he said dramatically.

"We have to set good examples for them, they are at that age where they could become sexually active and we need to show them a relationship is more then that," she told him while she cleaned the desk up.

"Elizabeth, perhaps in the states your students were more promiscuous but here, we tend to have smarter children," he winked playfully as he crossed his legs casually and watched the empty hallway.

"You realize I have tutoring today, I wont be home until around six tonight," she reminded him as he turned his head.

"I entirely forgot, I suppose I will see you at home then," he got to his feet and leaned over the desk to catch her lips unexpectedly. The same girl from before that had seen them walked into the room and stood awkwardly. As Barlan pulled back he felt his face flush red for a moment seeing her there, "caught us twice in a day...I guess we are losing our secrecy," he joked to Elizabeth who stood up and ushered him away.

"Goodbye Mister Chanc," she told him shutting the door behind him as he left. "I am so sorry you had to see that Amelia," she apologized to the girl who laughed lightly.

"It is fine Mrs. Chanc, we all know you two are married, it's normal for a married couple to kiss at least, it doesn't bother me..or anyone," she assured her as the two of them walked over to the piano in the corner of the room. Amelia set down her bag and lifted up the cover to the keys to expose them, she ran her fingers over a few not letting any noise escape though.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down beside her and they began the lesson. She was already advanced so it was mostly Elizabeth correcting minor mistakes and giving her new material to practice at home. Near the end of the practice she hit the wrong key which Elizabeth tapped the paper which she did when Amelia made an error, and in that exact moment the sound of a crash outside rang in their ears. Amelia jumped in surprise and pulled her hands away from the keys entirely. Elizabeth got to her feet walking over to the window looking around for the source of the noise but there was nothing in her sight.

"Stay here, okay?" she said to Amelia as she grabbed her jacket off her chair and pulled it on to run towards the exit. A few other teachers had also made their way to the back side of the school where an immense amount of smoke clouded the air. Elizabeth shielded her eyes and mouth for a moment while she stepped near the building. "What happened?" she asked the woman beside her.

"No idea, we called the police and they told us to stay back," the woman said before heading back inside due to the smoke becoming thicker. Elizabeth had turned to follow suit as many did but something inside her told her to wait so she stood at the door in wait. A moment after everyone else had gone, a man emerged from the smoke. She instantly ran towards him to help whoever it was, he walked with a small gimp and seemed to have no clothes on but his skin was covered in the dirty soot.

"Oh my.." she whispered to herself as she offered her body to help him towards clean air. He was quite a bit taller then her, and his hair was covering his face so she could not make much out about him. Once out of the smoke she pulled her jacket off and handed it to him, looking away to the side after remembering he was not wearing anything. "The police should be here soon, and medics," she told him as she faced away completely. Her jacket was placed back on her shoulders which surprised her making her turn to face him. His eyes were visible through the dirty blond hair he pushed back, a piercing silver blue color staring down at her. She didn't even realize she was staring back until the sound of sirens reached her ears.

"Move aside miss," the medic said to her as he set down his bag and began to check over the man covered in the ash. Elizabeth stepped away until she was completely out of the way, her arms reaching up to put her jacket back on. The scene became very hectic very quickly, medics and police swarming the grounds and forcing all the teachers and students inside for their safety. Naturally the reporters showed up shortly after asking everyone for eye witness accounts, but Elizabeth went back to her class room shutting the door behind her and assuring Amelia everything would be alright. She stood by the window watching as the crowd got bigger and bigger by the minute while Amelia took the time to practice her keys. Hours went by before they cleared the scene and allowed everyone to leave, which by then everyone had grown tired and had no problem rushing out of there. Elizabeth said goodbye to Amelia and a few others as she sat in her car with a heavy sigh. The man had to have been taken to the hospital with how he looked, but she still had no idea what had caused the accident. Once everyone around her was gone, she got out of the car and passed through the warning tape they had up to see what was behind the school. From a distance it was just a large crater in the ground, and by time she was right upon it she could see not much more. The ground looked as if a comet with immense force had smashed directly into the ground leaving a hole the size of a car. She knelt down and touched the dirt as if something would change the scene but nothing of importance was there. The police most likely took any evidence with them, she laughed at herself under her breath and stood up thinking about all these things. She reached for her keys which she had put into her pocket but didn't feel them. She turned around to search the ground but was greeted by the man from before. This time he was cleaned and dressed at least but it made her stumble back in surprise, nearly falling into the pit. His reflexes grabbed her and tugged her back so quickly it took away her breath. He did not speak, just surveyed her entire being with his hand on her waist.

"Oh," she finally said snapping back to reality and clearing her throat. She carefully side stepped away from him to put some distance between them. "You're...you're okay?" she asked in disbelief as she glanced at the hole then to him. He looked completely different from before, his skin was so pale that in the sun it was almost translucent and his hair clean from the soot was a golden blond that fell over his ears. His eyes were the same though, just as bright and trance like as she stared at him without noticing what she was doing.

"Thank you for helping me Iris," he said to her, but when he called her by that name she raised an eye.

"Sorry if they told you that was my name but it's not. My name is Elizabeth, and of course you're welcome...but what...what on earth happened?" she asked him, he stepped towards her only slightly but she felt frozen in her spot to move.

"Iris, it is me..Aleister... you don't have to hide anymore," he said with a softness to his voice but it scared her when he reached out to touch her arm.

"Whoa hey there buddy, I am not Iris, I am Elizabeth and I am married!" she told him quickly as she took steps away and put her hands up, "did they release you from the hospital? I think you need to return," she nodded desperately as she felt the school coming closer and him getting farther away. She pulled her phone out ready to call the police back if he did not stop. He did not come any closer though, instead looked at her in confusion.

"Forgive me, you look so much like my friend Iris, I thought you were her," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded photo, "see?" He lifted it up, the creases indicated that this photo was pretty old and worn out. She hesitantly stepped just close enough to see the woman dressed in clothes from maybe the 1800s sitting posing for a photo. Remarkably it did resemble herself, it could certainly be said that she was her twin. Once he took it back and placed it back into his pocket she seemed to relax slightly.

"Very odd but I am not her...like I said, my name is Elizabeth..Elizabeth Chanc," she said figuring a formal introduction seemed in order as she reached her hand out. He stepped closer going for her hand but instead lifted her fingers up gently and kissed her skin. His lips were cold as ice even though he was not shivering. She was still holding her phone which began to ring, startling her. She felt like she had jumped so many times today which was unusual for her, but considering everything happening she accepted the jumpiness. She lifted the phone seeing it was Barlan calling her, she picked up the phone.

"Hey sorry, I am heading home, they had a few more questions for me since I helped..." she told him immediately, pausing to listen to him, "of course ill grab some on my way home, bye." she hit end and looked back up but the man who had called himself Aleister was gone from sight. How could he have moved that quickly, that quietly without her even realizing or noticing he was gone? She ran her fingers through her hair and inhaled deeply before heading to her car to drive home. By time she stopped at the store for the milk it was nearly eleven at night. She walked in and put the milk away, all the lights were off and it seemed that Barlan had already headed to bed. She sat for a while contemplating everything that had happened that day. It felt like days had gone by and not just hours but something about that man and his words, his eyes made her feel uneasy.

"Want to come to bed?" Barlan asked from the doorway, she looked over at him and smiled.

"Ill be up there in a few minutes," she told him with a nod as she reached down to slide the shoes off, finally feeling sweet relief from being able to feel her toes again. Barlan turned away and could be heard going up the stairs to their room. Her phone on the table lit up the room with a text message.

 _I need to see you again Elizabeth._


	2. Chapter 2: The Book With No Name

Chapter Two: The Book With No Name

The next morning came quick, Elizabeth felt as though she had not slept at all and yet she had missed so many calls and messages on her phone that it took her a moment to realize Barlan was not beside her in the bed like he always was when she woke. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, pulling the phone off her charger and trying to scroll through all the missed notifications.

 _Why are you not answering any calls?_ -Fredrick

 _You should pick up, something big is going down!_ -Joann

 _Liz! TURN ON YOUR TV NOW_ -Clarise

After reading some of her texts she decided to reach over for the remote and click on for the news, the man from the day before stood behind a podium dressed in a very expensive looking suit, his hair was cut to a more formal appearance and he had this look to him that made him look extremely important. He cleared his throat and waited for the room to quiet down, the news caster commenting quietly in the back round.

"I want to say thank you to everyone who helped me yesterday, the car accident was not as bad as many thought it to be, I only sustained a broken wrist which will heal. Luckily, no one else was involved in this accident other then the light pole which will be replaced as well as any damage to the surrounding areas." His words didn't make sense though, car accident? There was no car, there was no light pole but yet everyone seemed to eat it up, the moment he went silent arms raised to ask questions. He pointed to a woman who spoke with confidence.

"Mister Cervantes, thank you for having us first of all, but some people are suggesting this is a cover up for what really happened last night, that you did not have a car accident but that you were involved in something to do with a hit man?" she asked with a serious tone. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the television screen.

"A hit man really?" she said out loud as Barlan came into the room and sat beside her.

"Good to see you're finally awake," he said but she hushed him so she could hear the mans response. He also gave a small chuckle and pulled back a sleeve to expose the cast on his wrist.

"If I had a hit man after me and all he managed was a broken wrist, I would say he is not getting a good payment," he joked and then it hit her who he was. He was the head of the medical research company that was known for having the best researchers as well as always being on the front lines of breaking information to cure the world. The news cut back in and she leaned back looking over at Barlan.

"I cant believe he was driving past your school when he lost control like that," he commented to her which made he look at him with a quirk of her eye.

"Yeah, amazing..." she said shortly before he leaned over to kiss her lips slowly. She was about to give into him but her phone started to go off again. "Oh crap, what time is it?" she asked as she pulled away and looked down at her phone, unknown number calling but it was almost time for her to be at the school.

"They sent us a message this morning saying that they will not be having classes today until they fix the pole out front, something about safety and whatnot," Barlan said as he got up and grabbed his coffee cup from the dresser in front of him. She cleared through the messages responding to a few to let them know she saw what was happening, that she would speak to them about it at school tomorrow.

"I am going to jump in the shower, since we have the day off we can always go out for lunch?" She suggested trying to get the image of the man from the day before out of her head.

"Lunch sounds good but I will have to meet you there, I am going to see my sister for a bit, she is due any day," he informed her as she got up from the bed and began searching for clothes to wear.

"That's right, we have been terrible god parents haven't we? Haven't seen her in weeks..." she pouted slightly with a sigh.

"She understands we are busy, but you go ahead and relax some this morning, and when you're done with your shower there is a surprise for you downstairs," he smiled as he stood behind pulling her hips back to his with a bit of force. She willfully laid her head back against his chest with a soft content sight.

"You're too perfect for me, still," she smiled having always told him that she was so lucky to have found him. His fingers crept along her hips to slide down by her thighs as he kissed her neck slowly.

"Quite the opposite," he whispered against her ear, she shut her eyes and let the moment consume her. He spun her around and lifted her onto the low lying dresser behind her, the mirror reflecting against her back. "You know, if we are still going to try and have a child we need to eventually see each other naked," he teased her while his hands went over her bare legs as she was only in a short nightgown.

"You saw me naked just last night dear, I hear that creating life requires something a bit more..." she paused as his fingers began to press the nightgown towards her hips exposing the pale pink panties beneath.

"You're right," he scooped down picking her up so she was on his hips, only wearing his boxers which would let her feel immediately his intentions. He kissed her lips deeply as he turned to lay her onto the bed, crawling over her just enough to tug the panties off and throw them to the side. Sexually,they fit perfectly for each other, he was gentle and passionate with her, always the perfect gentleman.

Once the two of them were satisfied she laid beneath the thin blanket with her hair looking wild, she attempted to tame it with running her fingers through it. He stood up and began to get fully dressed, spraying himself down once he looked presentable.

"Now I really need to take a shower," she told him with a small chuckle, watching him, still entirely infatuated with her husband even after two years of being married. Once he was fully dressed he sat on the bed to pull his shoes on and kiss her cheek.

"I love you, I will see you for lunch, just let me know where you want to go," he told her softly before he left. She laid there for a while staring at her phone, looking through the news article, it was all over social media pages, people posting about conspiracy theories but mostly people sending condolences to him hoping he heals quickly. She knew people were only concerned for him because of his appearance, because of how handsome he was. Before she knew it an hour had passed and she still had not taken her shower. Just as she was getting up to finally force herself into the bathroom there was a heavy knocking at her front door. She groaned loudly and dragged herself down the stairs to see who it was. She peaked through the small side windows seeing Aleister standing outside dressed like he had been on the news, hands in his pockets and a sleek black car sitting at the end of her drive way. She buried her eyes in concern, how did he know where she was, why was he there? He waited another minute before knocking again, he was not leaving and she could sense that. She finally pulled the door open just a little with a surprised smile.

"Oh hello there, Aleister right?" she asked playing it off as if she did not fully know who he was. He nodded and took his hands out of his pockets as he held what looked like a check out to her.

"Yes Mrs. Chanc I wanted to extend my formal thank you for yesterday, and offer you some compensation in hopes that what you saw will stay quiet," he told her with a faint smile. She opened the door more so, forgetting what she had on was more revealing then her school clothes. She took the check looking down at the number and nearly forgot how to breath.

"I cant possibly accept this..." she shook her head and held the paper up with an unsteady hand now. He placed his hands around hers and carefully holding her fingers in so the paper was tucked inside.

"Yes, you can," he nodded to her, his hands unlike his lips were so warm, so inviting. She never wanted him to let go, she felt like a blanket was wrapped around her hands. "You were the only person willing to help me even after I emerged like some..lunatic," he laughed slightly as he pulled his hands away. She didn't move her hands from their position though, holding there until they gripped against her stomach.

"Why does everyone think this was a car accident? I was there, I did not see any cars, or anything actually..." she blurted out, instantly regretting how rude she sounded. He looked down at his feet, his hands back into his pockets as he clearly contemplated his words.

"Because I told them there was, and that is what happened," he told her casually, his head lifting to look at her with those eyes which swallowed her up. She shook her head and cleared her throat, the cold breeze coming over her body, she realized her attire was not exactly appropriate.

"It's not, but thank you for this..money, I suppose you want me to agree to not speak to the media or anyone about it?" She stepped back and reached for a jacket pulling it on to at least cover her chest up.

"Please." he said simply to her, he didn't seem phased by her putting on the jacket, "I should be going but if you need to contact me, feel free to call or text me," he said nodding towards her before he took a step towards her and extended a hand. She hesitantly gave her free hand up, again with a kiss to her skin. He turned away and walked down the path back to his car, getting into the drivers seat and putting on his sunglasses, looking over catching her staring before he sped off.

She had not noticed anything around them since opening the door, she felt like the world came back into focus once he was gone, her head wasn't fuzzy in confusion and now she held a check that could pay off the house three times over and still have enough for a nice vacation. She shut the door and went back upstairs putting the check on her dresser, then undressed and jumped in the shower. She was certainly awake now, feeling like a surge running through her, whether it was the idea that they had money now or that she had just talked with Aleister again. The last 24 hours felt like a blur that would keep replaying in her head.

By time she came out of the shower her phone had a missed phone call from Barlan, he had left a voicemail.

 _"Hey dear, I wont be able to make lunch, Jessie has gone into labor can you believe it?! We're sitting here drinking tea and the floor is suddenly soaked so we're on our way to the hospital. I will call you once everything is situated, but since Eldren isn't around I don't want to leave her by herself,"_ the sound of a woman screaming beside him in pain echoed in the background. _"Shit, I have to go, love you,"_ the phone hung up abruptly. She put it down and sat on the edge of her bed in disbelief. She had such a casual life style since she moved to Norway, and now it was like flash backs of when she lived in Virginia, someone always announcing something huge and exciting, or someone dying in a tragic way. It was why she had moved out of the states, along with the sad fact that her best friend had committed suicide just a few weeks before she left. With the check put into her wallet she decided to go out and take some time to herself. It had been so long since she was able to just sink into her thoughts as she walked. Their town was small enough that she could walk from the house down to the local shops without a problem. Dressed in her favorite sort of outfit, leggings, long warm dress and boots she made her way to the small discount shop that always got in the most intriguing items. When she walked in the owner waved her over, an older woman who was always so kind to her since she had arrived and had no idea about the culture there.

"You are by yourself?" she asked in surprise as Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"Yes well my sister in law just went into labor and Barlan was with her, so I have the day to myself," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, did you see what happened at the school?" The woman asked as she leaned over the counter, "apparently Aleister the big shot man from that medical place in the next town was in a terrible car accident. But he only broke his wrist, he had to have been drinking or something, you know they say you're less likely to be hurt if you're intoxicated because you're more relaxed," she said with excitement. She always liked to be part of the gossip in town, which was how Elizabeth had actually met Barlan. The woman had been talking about how her nephew was a teacher and could get Elizabeth a job, so they met up to talk about a job opportunity and it goes on to be history from there.

"Oh I heard, I was with a student though, didn't see much," she lied as she felt slightly uncomfortable. "He looks like it didn't do much damage though, and at least no one else was hurt," she said with a smile. The woman seemed like she was about to say something but Elizabeth cut off her, "hey I'm going to look around for a bit okay?" she said to her before walking back towards the books section. She always stopped by there to see if there were any new finds, the smell of a book just made her feel better, the older the more relaxed she would get. Her fingers traced over many of the familiar bindings until she found one that was a rather large book she had never seen there before. She pulled it off the shelf and dust from the pages literally fell to the ground. Elizabeth coughed slightly and brought it over to the small corner table placing it on top and taking a tissue to wipe off the cover.

The words that were exposed were not of any language she knew, they looked more like symbols then words to her, and as she opened the book up the pages matched the cover. It almost looked handwritten but she couldn't understand any of it. The scholar inside her made her want to take it simply for the novelty of having it but when she flipped it over and saw there was no price she took it over to the counter.

"Bea, how much is this? No price, you're slacking," she teased since nothing was ever not marked, it was something Bea prided herself on. She flipped the book over several times in confusion.

"I never put this on the floor, you know I would not forget to tag something," she said confidently as she settled on her heels. "How about you just take it? An early anniversary gift," she smiled.

"Oh thanks, I think Barlan will love a book we can't read for a gift," Elizabeth grinned a bit as she held the book up against her chest and said her goodbyes. She stopped by a cafe to grab lunch and headed home with the book. Once inside she laid it on the kitchen table while she tidied up the house, snacking on the food she had bought. Music played softly around the house from her phone as she felt everything finally settling back down to a resemblance of a normal day. A short text from Barlan came through when she finally sat down to look into the book.

 _She is finally settled in, something about not dilated enough? Anyway, seems ill be here a while. If you want to drive up you can, school knows I wont be in tomorrow, call you soon, love you._

She was not about to drive two hours away to sit in a waiting room for something that might not happen until tomorrow, she responded _I will wait until the baby has arrived, keep me updated. Love you too._ She pushed the phone aside and looked at the book, tracing her fingers in the engraved symbols on the cover.

"What language is this," she asked herself as she reached for her computer decided to start trying to research some information on it. Two cups of tea and a few cookies later she was no closer to figuring out the right direction to even go with her searches. She sat back in defeat as she slammed the cover of the book shut. Nothing had stumped her like this, she was usually so good with figuring things out like this. Her phone started buzzing again and she reached for it seeing a text from the number she presumed to be Aleister.

 _Iletren Language, no internet is bound to have translation._

 _If you want help reading, I can help._


End file.
